moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerald Perenolde II
King Gerald Perenolde II was the product of the political marriage between Nicholas Perenolde II and Ava Menethil. Birthed from two prestigious and royal bloodlines, many heralded Gerald to be destined for greatness. However, Gerald sorely disappointed such predictions. Gerald is considered one of the worser Alteraci monarchs, for his lack of authority and incompetence. History Childhood Gerald Perenolde was born in 275 K.A by Ava Menethil and her husband, then Prince Nicholas Perenolde II. His parents were bonded by a political marriage by their fathers so that the Kingdom of Alterac and Kingdom of Lordaeron would enjoy a better relationship in the future. From a young age, it was ensured that Gerald would receive one of the best educations possible, in matters of state, academics and military. Gerald was too young to participate in the quelling of the Bastard Revolt during the reign of his grandfather, King Edward Perenolde I, although combat did excite him. Due to Gerald never seeing combat, but being deeply interested, many considered Gerald to like to 'play soldier' as an adult. Meaning, he acted as if he was a great warrior, but in truth he had no experience. Reign After the death of his father, King Nicholas Perenolde II, Gerald succeeded him at the age of thirty-two. Marrying the daughter of the prominent Duke Karlsburg, Louise Karlsburg. The first decades of Gerald's reign were prosperous. Through good relations with the Kingdom of Lordaeron, King Gerald II is able to purchase all Lordaeronian land in the Hillsbrad Foothills. With this expansion came even more northward expansions into unsettled isles on Lordamere Lake, claimed by the Kingdom of Lordaeron ignored by King Menethil in light of Alterac's key trade position. The Alteraci economy becomes one of the strongest, being a primary resource trader and trade route controller. Among the common folk, Gerald is widely popular, attributing Alterac pinnacle of prosperity to him. However the nobility and military and government officials know that it was really Lord Karlsburg doing. The Revival also continues under King Gerald II's reign, the Golden Age of Alterac started by King Edward Perenolde I continues this momentum. The Scorched Plains Incident However, in the year 338 K.A, the Kingdom of Gilneas under King Beren Greymane I becomes increasingly hostile towards the Alteraci and begin to increase their force along the western Hillsbrad border, establishing military forts. Gerald II's advisors urge Gerald to respond with force, Gerald ignores these remarks, painfully aware of his dependency on advisors, believing Alterac would be defeated. His own son, Prince Fitzroy Perenolde I is angered by his father's unwillingness to act. The Prince acts on his own accord, leading many Alteraci soldiers to increase their strength at the border, refusing to allow Gilnean merchants to pass and attacking Gilnean mining efforts. Prince Fitzroy I goes so far to prepare an invasion strategy, but it stopped by his father who tolerates all other activities. After two years of hostilities at the border, Gilnean nationalists cross the border and begin razing Alteraci Hillsbradian farmland, known as the Scorched Plains incident. Prince Fitzroy I leads his own troops in hunting down and executing the perpetrators. Meanwhile, King Gerald II finally acts and leads his own siege of Eastpoint Keep, which is deemed a failure eventually. King Gerald II returns home, defeated and having lost most of his lands in Hillsbrad. The nobility and state and military officials, most of all his own son, are furious with Gerald II. Prince Fitzroy I defies his father once again, leading guerrilla raids throughout the Gilnean Hillsbrad. These are widely popular, giving birth to the Prince's title as the 'Snowy Eagle'. Zul'Dare War Five years later, the Zul'Dare War begins between the Kingdom of Kul Tiras and the Kingdom of Gilneas. Prince Fitzroy I quietly takes control of all war efforts, joining the Kingdom of Kul Tiras in the war. Prince Fitzroy I attempts to succeed where his father failed, sieging Eastpoint Keep as well as leading an invasion of the Hillsbrad Foothills. The Prince succeeds conquering the Hillsbrad Foothills and forcing Eastpoint Keep, under Lord Reginald Craitzen's command, to surrender. Meanwhile, King Gerald II remains in Alterac City, attending theater dramas and holding lavish balls to boast Alterac's economic prosperity. This causes the King's popularity to plummet, many consider his son the true king. After three years of continued victory in the Hillsbrad Foothills, continuing the war despite the Kingdom of Kul Tiras surrendering, the Prince prepares an invasion of the Kingdom of Gilneas. However King Gerald II declares complete victory and ends the war before his son's plans are taken into effect. The official excuse being the northern invasion at the hands of the Kingdom of Lordaeron and the beginning of the War of Frozen Stone. Although some consider that the King needed an excuse to avoid his son from earning more glory. War of Frozen Stone As Alteraci merchants began pushing north, settling several isles on Lordamere Lake, the Kingdom of Lordaeron grew gradually discontent with its allies, the Kingdom of Alterac. Although King Menethil feared war, as it would cripple Lordaeronian trade. It was not until his demise, when his more belligerent son succeeded him that action was taken. Launching an invasion of Alterac's shores of Lordamere Lake while it was busy in the Zul'Dare War. The Snowy Eagle, Prince Fitzroy Perenolde I returned from victory in conquering Hillsbrad Foothills to dater the northern invaders. However, the war entered a tug of war, neither army able to gain an advantage over the other. The fighting over the isles of Lordamere Lake continued for five years. However, the Kingdom of Alterac became poised to take Fenris Isle, achieving complete domination over Lordamere Lake. However, King Gerald Perenolde II prohibited it, thinking a military victory would have harsh consequences. Death After repeated failure and incompetence, Prince Fitzroy Perenolde I organizes a bloody coup against his father, leading the Alterac military into Alterac City and slaying his father and the few loyalists. Most of Alterac rallied behind the Bloody Prince, including the nobility. Many considered the Prince to have come into power many years ago, and the coup being no more than formalizing his usurpation. King Gerald Perenolde II died old and blind at the hands of his own son. Reportedly, the Prince entered the Keep alone, unhindered by any guards wielding his fabled blade, later dubbed 'Kingmaker'. The Prince marched up to the throne room and was allowed to pass by his father's royal guard. After seeing his son, the King reportedly knelt and lowered his head, weeping as he asked his son to be done with it quickly. King Gerald II was beheaded and then laid to rest with his predecessors in the Alterac City Crypts. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Alteraci Category:House of Perenolde Category:Alteraci History